Important Treasure
They arrived at the Beach and Eggman and his goons are not here Kotemon: They're not here. Kumamon: (Sigh) We lost them. Bearmon: Guys, look. They saw a Tree, reminds them about the star and the lights Flashback has started Kotemon: Have you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from? Flashback has ended Sonic: Kotemon! Kumamon! Bearmon! They saw Sonic coming Kumamon: Sonic! Tail got Kidnap from Eggman. Sonic: Looks like I'm not fast enough to get there. Kotemon: He said to meet us a Beach. Sonic: It's have to be an Ambush. That Egghead is so cleaver for this. Bearmon: Hey, we're going too! Sonic: Well, we have to be quick! Let's go! All: Right! They went off, Becoe and Decoe saw Sonic and his friends Becoe: We found that Hedgehog! Decoe: Ready, for my signal! And... Fire! They blast so rockets to Sonic and his friends Sonic: Watch out! They dodge it Kumamon: A Rocket?! Where did it come from? Kotemon: Up there! Look! They saw Eggman Ship Bearmon: Run! Then someone shows up and it was Tails Sonic: Tails! You're alright! Tails: Yes! I was saved from that those men who looks like- The rocket has shown up Sonic: No time for that! I better stop their attack! Kotemon, Me, Kumamon and Bearmon will find Eggman. Sonic: Good luck, and here! He shine his Choas Emerald to them Kotemon: What was that? Sonic: A Choas Emerald. That one will make you go fly. Sonic ran off and Kotemon, Kumamon and Bearmon are gonna a find Eggman Meanwhile Eggman is waiting and didn't hear anything Eggman: Phew! Finally I got rid of that Hedgehog! He is no more for today. And now I'm gonna find all 7 Seven Choas Emeralds. (Laugh) And I Finally got rid of him! Kotemon: I don't think so, Eggman! He saw them look so Alive Eggman: What the?! No, that can't be! He look at his Binoculars and saw Sonic stop the Rocket and he defeated all his minions Eggman: (Grunt) Curse that Hedgehog! He's gonna left, but Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon stop him Kumamon: You can't go away from us! Eggman is gonna a fight and then heard a ticking noise Eggman: What was that? He saw Tick tick the Crocodile Eggman: (Scream) Not you again! Kumamon: Ready, Egghead? They are fighting him and they defeated him, he's in the Water and then he's been Chasing by a Crocodile Eggman: (Scream) Leave me Alone! Help me, please! Help! Bearmon: Hope that Crocodile won't lose his appetite. Then he saw Knuckles and Any coming with the Chest Amy: We got the Chest! Minutes later Sonic: Great job! We finally got the treasure. He open and find out it's empty Sonic: What the? It's empty. Knuckles: Oh, yeah. You see... It's gone. Kumamon: Sorry about that. Sonic: Aw, who cares about that. Those treasure from Eggman was Jewel and Gold and stuff Amy: We could just put something that we treasure in there instead- if you wanna? Sonic: Yeah, that's great. We should put our item in there and they will be our treasure. All: Yeah. They put all their items in there Sonic: So boys, what about you? Kotemon: Hmm... Let's see... Hm... I wonder... Oh, yeah! How about this! Kumamon: Maybe that one. Bearmon: This? They bring out their toy sword from Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon Sonic: What's that? Kotemon: It's a give from our friends. Sonic: So that was a keepsake? You sure you want the part with something that special? Kumamon: Yeah. And we don't need it, because we have Loweemon, Kazemon and the others. Our best memories are still ahead. Sonic: Well, you ask for it. Next time you visit us, we'll have an even bigger chest waiting. Enough for all those treasures and lots more. Kumamon: Sure, it's a deal. They put their toy swords to the chest and then Tail is holding it Kotemon: Oh, Tails... Tail: Yes. Kumamon: I think it's belong to our friends. Do you think I can have? Tail: I don't know... Sonic: Tails, to it to them. Tail: Well... Okay, you can have it, I'll find something like that. He give it to Kumamon Kumamon: Thank you. Then the Star Shard is Glowing and then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon are gone Knuckles: What the? Where did they go? Tail: Hey, look! They saw a Shooting star Sonic: Don't worry, you guys. No matter what that light take him, I'm sure they will come back someday.